


System

by TheQueensClock



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Hetalia, Dark!Russia, Death, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueensClock/pseuds/TheQueensClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked away after the bang. Leaving the remnants of the System dead on the ground. It was an odd sensation, to go from watching his people destroy the Tzar to being the person to destroy the System. He went from the witness to engaging. And he would do it, again, and again, and again. Taking out his drink, he watches the changes, and a new leader as he finally becomes settled. Ivan lives, and continues to live a long life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System

The first time Ivan was shocked was when the people, _his people_ , took over the Tzar.  
  
Ivan was formed when the last of the Mongols were drawn away. He was created when the tribes and city-states formed under one ruler. He was created when Kievan Rus was formed. He was created when Siberia was conquered, slowly, he grew and grew. He was created under Tzardom…and, he was created under Soviet Rule.  
  
Ivan as young as he was, witnessed, and felt his own home turn from rulers, to emperors, and dictators. He felt the burnt ground, and the golden grandeur as Russia rose herself from the flames.  
  
Ivan has been through the highest sky and the lowest cave. His home survived the invaders. His ancient myths survived through religious change.   
  
Ivan thought that his land would be one of the last empires. As the eagle grew, so did Ivan. When the first war broke, he figured that they could withstand the hardships. They had lived through _everything else_. Thus came his surprising shock when the Tzar was dead, was gone, his entire family taken away by his _people._  
  
He stood there, in disbelief as he watched the family pulled and shot.  
  
The death did not come from a foreigner wanting to weaken Russia, but from the people who wanted a stronger Russia. They wanted a stronger Russia without the Tzar, without a ruler, without a monarchy.  
  
Where would he go? Where would his home be? What would he become?  
  
Ivan knew that tensions were rising between the Tzar and the people, but he never thought that it would come to a revolution. Yet, there he was, watching Russia going through another change.  
  
This change was not called Tzardom, nor was it a monarchy. This change took on another name. It was supposed to take away a monarchy while stopping capitalism. It was supposed to allow the workers, and the peasants to raise, to be given a chance. Perhaps, it would have done exactly that; perhaps would have been good for Russia, if not for another ruler under a different ideology.  
  
After a while, Ivan grew to accept the change. Which is why he was not as surprised as the leaders changed, and watched this new system turn and churn bodies. It was the same system, with a different ideology.  
  
_Maybe I should consult with China…_ Ivan mindlessly wondered as his boss and America’s boss argued. He would never say it, nor would he think it, but Ivan was worried about Russia’s international image. His friends were back, but they were back _different._ He also gained new friends, but it was _different._ His family was _different._  
  
However, he grew to accept the changes. He grew to accept the terms Superpower, and 1 st and 3rd world. He grew to accept the wars. It was odd, to have influence but without a monarchy. Ivan could not help but smirk at how unnerved America was. He could live with the uneasiness as long as he had his family, no matter how different it was, no matter how different it felt.  
  
After a while, it even felt great.  
  
  
Now, as Ivan saw himself holding the gun up against the temple of the New System. He concluded that this was the second time he was shocked, and it would be the _last time_. His eyes down cast, knowing that this would finally end the System. He knows that after this time, his family would never come back.  
  
The New System smirked. It was fitting, a Russian to crumble a Russian system. It saved them pride. No foreigner could say that he or she ended the System. No, this was a Russian System that needed to be finished by a Russian. No foreigner was allowed that glory.  
  
_Do it…_ Ivan’s boss whispered in his head. It was Ivan’s duty, even if the System hardly fought.  
  
“You’re no fun,” Ivan pressed the gun, “you’re not fighting back.”  
  
“Why should I?” Chuckled the System, “My question is why you are not laughing?”  
  
“Why should I be…?”  
  
“Because when you finally kill me,” His eyes turning wicked, “What would you be left with, Ivan…?”  
  
Ivan’s eyes flickered with fury, “Godspeed, Soviet Union.”  
  


* * *

  
  
He walked away after the bang. Leaving the remnants of the System dead on the ground. It was an odd sensation, to go from watching his people destroy the Tzar to being the person to destroy the System. He went from the witness to engaging.  
  
And he would do it, again  
  
and again,  
  
and again.  
  
Taking out his drink, he watches the  changes and a new leader as he finally becomes settled.  
  
Ivan lives and continues to live a long life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super inspired by Stirringwing's picture called: 1991. Seriously, it is so incredible. I knew that I had to write this fic!  
> Like, come on, go through her 31 pages of Hetalia fanart and you will understand! I would live to write every fic of her art, because they are so, so incredible, and historical, and beautifully dark! 
> 
> Dark!Hetalia created RIGHT!
> 
> So head on over and give her lots of love! 
> 
> ART: http://stirringwind.tumblr.com/post/85230405555/the-king-is-dead-more-historical-hetalia-the
> 
> HER HETALIA ART: http://stirringwind.tumblr.com/tagged/mutually+assured+destruction


End file.
